Hey Mister
by limitlesswriting
Summary: Plotless fun. TJ Oneshot. REFORMATTED


_Disclaimer: I don't own any songs used, nor do I own Instant Star. Don't sue me. I'm poor._

Hey Mister

_Hey Mister I really like your daughter,   
I'd like to eat her like ice cream   
maybe dip her in chocolate _Mmm. Nice way to wake up. Remembering a dream about Jude, covered in chocolate, with me licking it off of every inch of her body. Too bad it wasn't reality. For the moment at least. Rolling out of bed, I shed my boxers as I walked across the room to the bathroom, leaving them in a pile on the floor. Turning on the water, I adjusted the temperature, losing myself in my fantasies again while I waited for it to warm up. Images of the other night flashed through my mind—Jude and I were working late in the studio, and I'd dozed off in a chair while she was out getting some dinner. I can't remember what x-rated dream she was starring in that time, but the next thing I knew, I was waking up to my pants unbuttoned, and her mouth on my dick. God she was good. She had me gone in minutes, swallowing it all like a pro, looking up at me with a sheepish smile as I opened my eyes, still dazed from the intensity of my orgasm. "You liked that?" she said coyly, buttoning my pants up and placing herself on my lap before slamming her lips against mine. The sound of my phone shook me from my reverie—a text from Jude, asking where I was—a signal that I needed to get my ass in gear. I called her quickly, moving back toward the shower as I waited for her to pick up. "Where are you? My dad's waiting until you get here to make sure I have a ride into school," She said, huffing impatiently into the phone. "Do you really want to go to school that badly girl?" I asked, laughing while examining myself in the mirror. "Well, I'm in the mood to learn," She began slowly, drawing her words out in a childish tone, "but I was thinking maybe you could be the teacher today—I've been bad." "Aren't you still sore from last night!" I asked incredulously, looking at the reflection of my back—I still had marks from our session on the soundboard. "Maybe you could massage it out for me," She said, her voice taking on a throaty tone. Groaning, I quickly spoke into the phone "I'll be there as soon as I've gotten a shower girl." "Why don't we just save water, and have you shower over here?" She suggested her voice the picture of innocence, "I assure you it'll be more fun than showering at your place." God she knew how to push my buttons. "I'll be there in five," I said, throwing on my jeans a shirt as I ran out the door. _Hey Mister on your way to work  
in your Volvo, suit, and tie   
We'll, be crawling in your bed soon   
messing around, maybe getting high _I knocked on the door of the Harrison house, shoving my hands in my back pockets as I waited impatiently for it to be opened. "Hi Tom," Stuart said, as he opened the door, briefcase in hand, "I'm off to work, better hurry if you're going to get Jude to school on time! Have a great day!" "By Mr. Harrison," I said, passing by him into the house, turning to watch him get into his car. "It's Stuart, Tom." He yelled laughing as he opened the door to his blue station wagon, climbing into the car, "Try to get her home from the studio early tonight." I nodded, watching him back out of the driveway, jumping when I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist, yanking me into the entryway. "Hey gi-," I began, my words lost in Jude's demanding kisses. Taking control, I kicked the door shut behind me, then turned her around, pressing her hard up against the door. Spreading her legs with my knee, I stood with my hands resting on either side of her head, pinning her there with the weight of my body. Breaking the kiss, I worked my way down her neck, and along the neckline of the low cut tank top she had on. "What about school," I asked between kisses, working my way slowly up to her ear. Gasping, she breathlessly answered, "They think I've got a photo shoot." Lifting her off of the floor, and wrapping her legs around my waist, I began to move away from the door towards the stairs. "I think I've got a camera in my car girl, if you want to at least have some truth to that story," I growled before forcefully capturing her red lips, stumbling up the stairs toward her room as her tongue invaded my mouth. As we reached her room, she shoved an arm out, blocking us from entering. Confused, I broke the kiss to look at her, wondering what she was up to. "Not here," She said her voice catching as her lips grazed mine, "My Dad's—his bed's bigger." I watched in surprise as she wiggled her eyebrows and smirked. Laughing I turned and headed farther down the hall, enjoying the kisses she planted along my neck.   
_It's not what you did,   
It's not what you didn't   
God gave her a perfect body   
and now I'm all up in it. _I tossed her onto the four poster bed, laughing at the amused look on her face as she bounced on the mattress. I quickly followed her, crawling up the bed, tossing aside pillows as I went, pursuing her as she backed toward the headboard. Finally, she had nowhere left to go, I took the opportunity to pin her against the soft feather bed with my body weight, slowly inching my hand underneath her shirt. To my surprise, she slapped it away, squirming out from under me, flipping me over so she was on top. As I laughed at her aggressiveness, I sat up to take her lips once again, but she tore my shirt from my body before shoving me back down hard against the bed. "What was that for?" I asked, surprised at the force she was using, wondering why she was removing the two scarves from her belt loops, "What are you doing with those Jude?" "Shhh," she said, an evil glint creeping into her eyes, "You've been a bad boy Mr. Quincy. I'm just making sure you get the proper punishment." Comprehension dawned on me as she reached forward and wrapped the scarves around each of my wrists, tying them to the posts on either side of the head board. "Kinky, much Harrison," I asked, raising an eyebrow, enjoying the view as she began to slowly ease her shirt off of her body. Leaning forward, she whispered seductively in my ear, "You have no idea." Gasping as her breath hit the sensitive skin on my neck, I watched enthralled as she leaned back, rocking herself to her feet before slowly pulling herself up between the two posts at the foot of the bed. I was entranced as she wiggled her hips seductively, performing a private striptease, until she was down to nothing but her tiny black mesh thong. I groaned as she continued her dance, almost drooling when she took her breasts in her own hands, teasing her nipples with her fingers, making herself moan. I was ready to cum right then. "You want some attention then?" She asked, lowering herself to her knees, giggling at my eager nod. She ran her hands up and down my chest, toying with my hardened nipples, before trailing the tips of her nails down to my waistline, unbuttoning my jeans in a slow, torture-like fashion.  
I groaned again, growing even harder as she eased my pants down. My dick sprung free quickly because I hadn't bothered to put on boxers in my rush to get over here. I watched in amazement as she ripped my jeans down my legs, and then quickly took me into her hands, stroking slowly up and down. Soon she leaned over, taking me into her warm mouth, my dick twitching at the soft wetness of it. She hollowed out her cheeks, and gazed up at me, the wanton look in her wide, innocent eyes almost made me blow my load right then. Knowing that I wouldn't last much longer, I gasped as she took my entire length in her mouth, "Oh God, baby, you have to stop, I can't—oh God." She apparently got the hint, and moved up my body, standing again, centered over me with a foot on either side of my abdomen. She began slowly easing her panties down, giving me a wonderful show from my vantage point. She tossed the underwear aside, and slowly lowered herself down, stopping just above my erection to lean forward and capture my lips. Noticing a wicked look in her eyes, I groaned as she moved her hips seductively, hovering over me, coming close, but never touching. I strained against the scarves, trying to break my restraints, wanting to grab her hips and slam her down onto me, but it was no use—the knots held fast. Seeing my frustration, she giggled again, planting feather-light kisses up my chest and neck, working her way towards my ear. "You really want it, don't you?" She asked in a breathy tone, her voice low and husky. Without waiting for a response, she slammed her hips down, burying my inside of her soft, tight center. God it felt good. It was one of the things I loved about her—no matter how many times we slept together, it was still so goddamn tight. It was like the first time every time. I moaned as she began to roll her hips against mine, slowly rising and lowering herself on top of me, arching her back and closing her eyes, a look of pure bliss crossing her face. As she tortured me with her slow deliberate pace, I watched as her breasts bounced as she moved around, straining to touch them, to make her thrusts faster and deeper. I got my wish moments later, as she began to lose control herself, lowering herself completely down, before rising up until I was barely inside of her. She reached between her legs, back arched, rubbing her clit, moaning as she touched herself. Her other hand went to her breasts toying with her hardened nipples, making me groan with pleasure at the sight of her playing with herself. I began bucking my hips against hers, increasing the pace, until I finally came, screaming her name, hearing mine passing through her lips as she followed me over the edge. My eyes closed, and breathing hard, I felt her collapse against my chest, spent, still joined with me. Moments later, startled by a sound in the hallway, Jude jumped off of me as we opened our eyes in horror to see her father standing in the doorway. Shit. _It's not she's a tramp.   
It's not she's not pure.   
She just likes getting her fuck on,   
and its good one of that I'm sure_


End file.
